


Sweet Sounds

by Minty_Fangs



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Short One Shot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minty_Fangs/pseuds/Minty_Fangs
Summary: A short one shot involving the bug on Akira's phone and a vivid imagination.





	Sweet Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't see anyone else writing this so I did it. Just taking a quick break from editing Half Made Things to write something... Definitely more up my alley haha.

It was late at night, though the city below refused to sleep. Much like himself, as he continued to pour over files and archives of historical documents; presumed demons and devils that might just have more truth to them in light of his recent findings. Sleep had never come easily to him, but he managed just fine without it and found his time was better spent on other things. His work namely, like now. 

Ryo flicked through the tabs, there had to be twenty or so. That didn't include the pdfs he had open or the other scanned documents saved elsewhere. What had he just been reading that sounded similar to the case he'd just finished? Where did it go? He swore he just read it. And where is did the map go so he could cross reference it. One misclick on the laptop’s touchy pad and he had the app for the bug on Akira’s phone active. 

He'd done it for Akira's sake. So he could keep an ear on him in case he lost control of the demon. At least, that's what he told himself. It wasn't that Akira's voice was calming, his laughter infectious and sweet. Not at all that he wanted to hear his voice whenever and fill the empty silence with a friendly voice or pretend just for a moment that Akira hadn't left his side. No, it was so he could check up on him in a worse case scenario. In case Akira told someone that couldn't be trusted, which was anyone that wasn't him. That was it; nothing more. 

It was so late that it was only logical that Akira should be asleep. He at least kept mostly to a normal routine on the nights they didn't interrupt demonic activities. He could hear soft snoring on the other end, peaceful and restful. The rustling of fabric as he shifted and the slight creak of the bed as it adjusted once more to his weight. He made to close it and leave Akira be, but he heard mumbling as the cursor hovered over the exit button. 

“Ryo…” Akira murmured sleepily. 

He froze, a chill crawled up his spine. No, not a chill, but excitement; a thrill. His name sounded like a sweet honey in Akira's husky, sleepy voice. He was dreaming about him. That was a concept Ryo hadn't thought of before, but he quickly found that he was not bothered in the least to be the object of Akira's dream. Quite the opposite, he thoroughly enjoyed it. 

“... Ryo… Hng…”

Fabric shifted again, more shuffling beneath blankets. The snores were replaced with quiet pants and soft moans. That put the dream in a whole other context for Ryo and it thrilled him further. Heated pooled in his gut and he was vaguely aware of his growing erection. He palmed it through his pants, listening more intently to the lewd sounds coming from Akira. He closed his eyes to bring Akira to mind, imaging what he might be dreaming of. He imagined himself straddled on his hips, looking down on him. Would Akira’s gentle nature shine through in such a moment or would the demon in him claw to the surface and fuck him with wild abandon? 

He didn't really care either way, so long as it was Akira. He slipped his hand beneath his pants and took his cock in hand, stroking it slowly as Akira's moans became louder. His name fell from his sleeping friend's lips again and again.

“A-akira…,” he murmured aloud, his strokes growing frantic. 

“Ryo…Please, please…. Aaah. A-aah! ”

God, it was so good to hear how good he made Akira feel, even without touching him, without even being there. Just by being present in his dreams. He hoped his dearest friend wouldn't wake the whole Makimura household with his noise, but at the same time, how delicious would that be to wake his surrogate family with his name on his tongue.

He came suddenly with that lingering thought even as Akira's moans came to a crescendo and he knew that the other came as well. The pants on the other end of the connection were the only sound for a few moments, slowly evening out to a regular rhythm again. 

“Ugh… Not again,” Akira murmured. Judging by the sounds of the creaking mattress and sudden muffled noises, Akira had woken and gotten up to clean himself. At least, he could only hazard a guess. He would've done the same. 

‘He said,’ Not again.’ This isn't the first time he's had a dream like this,’ Ryo realized. The shiver ran up his spine again with that delightful knowledge. Now what to do with this knowledge, if anything. No, no, best to be kept to himself. There was no room for… Feelings in this plan of his. 

He felt his own sticky mess in his pants and grimaced. He'd best clean up too and put it out of his mind.


End file.
